The present invention relates to an actuator for setting at least one optical property, in particular the position of a crosshair, of an aiming device, in particular of a telescopic sight. The Actuator has a coupling part rotatable about an axis of rotation, onto which at least one index element can be pushed. The invention also relates to an aiming device, in particular a telescopic sight, with such an actuator.
Generic actuators, also called sights, with one or more index elements that can be pushed on, can for example be used to correct the ballistics of a crosshair of a reticule of an aiming device or of a telescopic sight. Correcting the ballistics involves adjusting the crosshair, depending on the shooting distance, the ballistics properties of the ammunition used, or the ballistics properties of different types of ammunition. The index elements can then, via corresponding index marks, display the position to be chosen in each case of the actuator, and thus of the crosshair, for the shooting distance and/or the type of ammunition used.
In the state of the art it is known to use different actuators for different ballistics. This is very costly, as the actuator has to be changed each time. It is also known in the state of the art to push annular index elements onto a coupling part of the actuator. The index elements are then housed rotatably against one another and against the coupling part on the latter as long as no adhesive force is caused by a cover being screwed on. The danger thereby arises that, before or as a result of screwing on the cover, an unintended adjustment of the previously-set index elements takes place.